EunHae Love at First Sight
by Kim Jung Min
Summary: saat EunHae jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, apakah Hyukkie akan kuat terhadap tekanan yang dialaminya karena fansnya Donghae?
1. Chapter 1 Sarang?

Donghae P.O.V

"Perkenalkan namaku Lee Donghae." Kataku di depan kelas. Ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah di SuJu Senior High School.  
"Annyeong Donghae-ssi." Kata semuanya.  
Aku menatap ke semua murid lalu membungkuk.  
"Dia murid baru di sini, pindahan dari Incheon." Kata guru itu lagi.  
Aku pun duduk di sebelah seorang yeoja.  
"Annyeong." Sapaku sambil tersenyum.  
"A-annyeong." Sapanya malu-malu.  
"Namamu siapa?" Tanyaku.  
"Aku Eunhyuk tapi kau bisa memanggilku Hyukkie." Kata yeoja itu.  
"Hmm, oke salam kenal." Kataku.  
"Oke." Katanya.

"Eh Donghae-ssi, bolehkan aku meminjam penghapusmu?" Tanyanya.  
"Tentu saja boleh, tapi jangan memanggilku dengan akhiran 'ssi' kita kan seumuran." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan memberikan penghapusku.  
Ia mengambilnya tapi meleset dan malah memegang tanganku. Ia pun segera melepaskan tangannya.  
"Mi-mian." Katanya malu lalu mengambil penghapus itu.  
"Ah tidak apa-apa." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

~Teet~ bell istirahat.

"Annyeong Hyukkie!" Sapa seorang Yeoja sambil menarik namjachingunya. Dibelakang mereka ada seorang yeoja.  
"Annyeong Minnie." Sapa Hyukkie.  
Aku berdiri di samping Hyukkie karna ia ingin memberitahuku letak kantin dan sebagainya.  
"Ah, Minnie, namja ini bernama Donghae, ia anak baru. Aku mau memberi tahu letak kantin dan sebagainya." Kata Hyukkie.  
"Annyeong." Sapaku hormat.  
"Oh, sini ia, bisa berteman dengan namjachinguku dan juga temannya." Kata minnie.  
"Aku Yesung." Kata namja yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang namjachingunya Minnie. #digaplok Clouds  
"Aku Kyuhyun." Kata namjachingunya Minnie.  
"Oh iya, ini wookie." Kata Hykkie sambil menarik seorang Yeoja imut disampingnya.  
"Oh halo." Sapaku.  
Kami pun berjalan ke kantin.

Hyukkie P.O.V

Kami sudah mulai pelajaran kemvail sesudah mengajak 'tour' namja baru itu.  
"Kalian sekarang berdua dengan teman sebangku kalian membahas tentang Sarang." Perintah Ibu Kangin.  
"Ne~" jawab kami semua kompak.  
"Jadi menurutmu cinta itu apa?" Tanya Donghae sambil menengokku.  
Astaga, kenapa jantungku gak karuan gini sih? Tanyaku dalam hati.  
"Hmm, gimana ya?" Tanyaku bingung sendiri sambil mengetu-ngetuk daguku tanda berpikir. "Ah? Kau ini gimana sih? Aku nanya kamu malah balik nanya." Kata Donghae cekikikan.  
"Ya! Aku sendang berpikir!" Kataku kesal.  
"Ah ne mian..." Katanya sambil tertawa.  
"Ah iya, menurut aku cinta itu adalah perasaan ketika kita menyukai seseorang tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Kita gak ngeliat dari fisik maupun materi." Jawabku lancar.  
"Wow... Keren." Katanya sambil tersenyum seperti anak kecil.  
"Apanya?" Tanyaku polos.  
"Ya jawabanmu, keren banget. Kamu pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanyanya lagi.  
"Eh?" Aku kaget sendiri. Apa maksudnya? Haduuuh dasar, gila apa ya?  
"Ya kau pernah ya?" Tanyanya lagi menggoda tapi serius. -maksud loe?-  
Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.  
"Wah, kapan?" Tanyanya lagi. #ihhh Donghae Keppo *Plakk*  
"Oh? Apa harus aku jawab?" Tanyaku polos.  
"Ah, maja, apa kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Tanyanya.  
"Oh..." Kataku sambil mengangguk.  
"Ara, jadi siapa namja beruntung itu?" Tanyanya lagi.  
"Heh? Haduuuh kita kan hanya ngebahas tentang cinta bukan tentang siapa yg aku cintai." Kataku sambil menggetok kepalanya.  
"Ahh, ne..." Katanya sambil mengelus kepalanya.  
"Mian... Itu karena kau ngomongnya ngaco." Kataku.  
"Donghae, sekarang maju kedepan dan jelaskan apa arti cinta yang kalian dapat." Kata guru itu. Donghae pun maju ke depan kelas.  
"Menurut diskusi kami, cinta itu adalah perasaan saat kami menyukai seseorang tanpa alasan apapun, baik fisik maupun materi." Kata Donghae.  
Aku tahu itu jawabanku tapi tetap saja. Memandanginya seperti itu membuat jantungku berdebar.  
'Kaulah namja yang beruntung itu Lee Donghae.' Batinku.

"Kau ada acara?" Tanyanya saat kami sedang membereskan buku bersiap untuk pulang.  
"Oh? Hmmm tidak." Jawabku polos.  
"Mau jalan?" Tanyanya.  
"Kemana?" Jawabku berusaha menenangkan hati.  
"Hmmm, ke mall." Jawabnya.  
"Oh, oke." Jawabku.  
" Ayo." Katanya lalu menarik tanganku.

***  
Donghae P.O.V

*disalah satu kafe di mall*  
"Kau tahu rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Tanyaku polos.  
"Hmm, saat kamu pertama bertemu dengan orang itu dan kau merasa jantungmu berdetah 2 kali lebih cepat, dan kau memikirkan orang itu walau baru pertama kali berjumpa." Kata Hyukkie.

Kata-kata itu terngiang terus di otakku.  
Pertama kali berjumpa Hyukkie? Ya aku awalnya biasa, tapi semakin kesini aku... Baik aku akui aku berdebar tapi apa aku memikirkannya terus. *YA! LEE DONGHAE KAU SEDANG MEMIKIRKANNYA.* #author ngamuk  
Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil handphoneku di meja belajar.  
"Hyung? Kau punya ide cara mendekati first lovemu?" Tanyaku  
"Wahahahaha? Kau jatuh cinta?" Jawab seseorang disana dengan tawa evilnya. *anggaplah Kyu lebih tua dari Donghae ara?*  
"Ya! Hyung aku serius!" Kataku tidak sabar.  
"Besok aku berikan bukunya." Kata kyuhyun  
"Ne, gomawo." Kataku  
"Ne cheonma." Katanya lalu menutup telepon  
Kau tahu aku memang mudah akrab, jadi tadi nih ya bagi yang penasaran kenapa aku bisa ujuk-ujuk gak ada petir gak ada ujan bisa deket ma Kyuhyun adalah karena ternyata dia teman lamaku. *author males cari alasan*  
Aku pun kembali ke kasur dan tertidur. Ne Sarang.


	2. Chapter 2 How to say I Love You

Hyukkie P.O.V

"Hyukkie, kau suka sama anak baru itu ya?" Tanya Minnie.  
"Ah? A-ani, aku tak mungkin menyukainya hanya dengan sekali lihat." Jawabku bohong.  
"Jangan bohong." Kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tetap memegang PSPnya.  
"Oh? A-ani, andwae, kalo sampe aku suka pun, dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku." Kataku.  
"Masa?" Tanya seseorang yang baru muncul dari pintu kelas.  
"Oh? Donghae-ya? W-wae?" Tanyaku.  
"Masa aku tidak menukaimu, memang kau tahu dari mana?" Tanya Donghae.  
"Memang kau menyukaiku?" Bibirku bergerak sendiri.  
Donghae menatapku sebentar lalu mengangguk.  
"Ne, aku menyukaimu." Kata Donghae.  
"MWO?" Teriak kami bertiga bingung.  
"Aish, tidak perlu triak-triak seperti itu." Kata Donghae sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya.  
"T-tapi, kau?" Tanyaku bingung.  
"Aah, itu ya, bgitulah aku suka padamu, dan aku tidah tahu apa alasannya." Kata Donghae sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.  
"Oh, kami tinggal dulunya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan senyum evilnya. Lalu menarik Minnie.

"Hhahahaha Donghae kau, kau pasti bercand..."  
"Gak kok Hyukkie, aku gak bercanda." Kata Donghae sambil menatapku serius.  
"Tapi tidak mungkin kau menyukaiku." Kataku.  
"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka padaku ya?" Tanyanya.  
"B-bukan begitu, tapi..." Aku jadi bingung sendiri.  
"Apa kau menyukaiku? Apa jantungmu berdebar setiap bersamaku?" Tanyanya lagi.  
"Hmm, Donghae aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Butuh waktu." Kataku sambil menunduk.  
"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai kau berkata bahwa kau cinta padaku." Kata Donghae lalu duduk di sebelahku.  
Aku menunduk bingung.  
"Jangan canggung kepadaku, karena itu akan membuatku sakit." Kata Donghae serius.  
aku hanya mengangguk. Sungguh rasanya aku lupa caranya berkata aku cinta padamu. Huuuh~ Tuhan bantu aku.

*Saat Istirahat*

"Hei Hyukkie." Sapa JunMin.  
"Hai... Ada apa?" Tanyaku sambil makan lagi.  
"Aku menyukai teman sebangkumu, kau mau kan membantuku?" Akunya.  
Aku shock dan hanya bisa menatapnya. Aduh, aku mana mungkin bisa membantunya mendekati orang yang aku sendiri sukai.  
"Ayolah..." Paksanya.  
"Entahlah..." Kataku sambil membungkuk.  
"Chagiya..." Sapa suara yang aku kenal.  
"Donghae?" Aku bingung sendiri Chagiya?  
"Ne, Kajja, kau sudah selesai kan? Temani aku ke perpus chagi." Katanya sambil menarik tanganku.  
JunMin menatap kami bingung.  
Donghae menarikku ke perpus.  
"Kenapa kau memanggilku Chagi?" Tanyaku.  
"Ya, aku tahu JunMin memintamu menjodohkan aku dengan dia kan? Aku gak mau. Aku kan cuma cinta sama kamu." Kata Donghae membuatku Blushing. Kami memang sedang berada di depan perpustakaan.  
"Oh, hmm." Gumamku tak jelas.  
"Tatap aku chagi." Katanya membuatku menoleh.  
"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanyanya.  
Aku diam berpikir.  
"Ne..." Jawabku ragu.  
Donghae pun tersenyum dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.  
"Saranghae." Katanya di pelipisku.  
"Na ddo." Jawabku lalu membalas pelukannya.

~Teet~ bell berbunyi.

"Kajja." Kata Donghae sambil melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam tanganku.  
Aku menangguk dan berjalan bersamanya.  
Ne Saranghae Donghae.  
Kami berjalan lalu tiba di kelas. JunMin menatapku bingung.  
"Kalian pacaran?" Tanya JunMin.  
"Ne, kami pacaran. Ya kan chagiya?" Tanya Donghae kepadaku.  
"Hmm." Kataku sambil mengangguk.  
"Oh..." Kata JunMin terlihat kecewa.  
Donghae menarik tanganku lagi, kami masuk kelas. Ia duduk bersamaku tapi setiap kali aku menatap JunMin ia pasti sedang menatapku sedih.

*saat pulang*

"Aku antar ya chagi." Kata Donghae.  
"Gak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Kataku sambil tersenyum.  
"Aku antar naik mobil." Katanya sambil menunjukan kunci. *anggap Donghae udh bsa naik mobil*  
"Kajja." Kata Donghae sambil menarik tanganku.  
"Kau, jangan panas-panasi dia." Kataku sambil melepaskan tangannya. Kami berada di depan sekolah.  
~CUP~  
Ia menciumku.  
"Saranghae. Kau Yeojachinguku." Katanya sambil tersenyum.  
Aku tak mampu berkata-kata, ia menarikku dan membawaku ke mobilnya.  
"Kau? Kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?" Tanyaku saat mobilnya mulai berjalan.  
"Hmm, tentu saja." Katanya sambil mengangguk  
"Haduuh, Hae, kau jangan begini." Kataku bingung sendiri.  
"Memang kenapa? Aku kan hanya berperilaku untuk menyatakan aku sangat menyayangimu." Kata Donghae polos.  
"Hmmm, tak berniat membuat orang lain cemburu kan?" Tanyaku.  
"Tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya polos.

***

Donghae P.O.V

"Nanti jam 5 temui aku di taman sana." Kataku saat ia mau turun.  
Dia hanya mengangguk.

~jam 5~

"Donghae apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanyanya.  
"Tidak juga." Jawabku.  
"Kenapa memaksaku datang ke sini?" Tanyanya polos.  
"Aku tidak memaksamu chagiya." Jawabku sambil menarik tangannya agar dia duduk di sampingku. Aku pun menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya.  
"Kita pacaran tapi kau tak pernah bilang kau mencintaiku." Kataku seolah-olah kecewa.  
"Aduuh, aku gak tau cara ngasih taunya." Jawabnya polos.  
"Hahaha, Hyukkie, tatap mataku." Kataku sambil menarik bahunya agar berhadapan denganku.  
Ia menatapku.  
"Ikuti aku, ya?" Ajaku  
Dia mengangguk.  
"I" kataku.  
"I"  
"Love"  
"Love"  
"You"  
"You" ikutnya dengan sempurna.  
"Coba ulangi." Kataku.  
"I Love You." Katanya sambil menatapku. Pipinya mulai memerah.  
"Love you too." Kataku lalu memeluknya.  
'Itulah cara menyatakannya Hyukkie.' Batinku.


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble

Hyukkie P.O.V

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, menyadari aku masih ada di kamar. Aku menoleh ke samping kasurku saat itu juga mataku terbelalak,  
"OMEO! JAM 06.30! Setengah jam lagi kelasku mulai." Teriakku. Aku pun segera ke kamar mandi.  
"Eomma, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Tanyaku sambil mencari sepatu.  
"Mian, eomma juga baru bangun chagi." Katanya. "Aissh... Aku pergi dulu eomma." Kataku langsung berlari keluar.  
Hosh...hosh...hosh napasku terengah.  
"Syukur belum telat." Kataku sambil berjalan perlahan ke kelas. *buset stengah jam udh bsa sampe d skola*  
"Chagi~" sapa Donghae saat aku duduk disampingnya.  
"Oh... Halo.. Donghae." Kataku masih ngos-ngosan.  
"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Donghae.  
"Aku lari." Jawabku singkat.  
"Kenapa gak minta aku jemput chagi?" Tanyanya sambil mengelap keringatku menggunakan tissue.  
"Aku, haduuh Hae, berhentilah bertanya aku capek tau." Kataku sambil mengipas-ngipas.  
"Mian..." Katanya sambil ikut mengipasiku.  
Aku diam sebentar.

~Teet~ bell masuk berbunyi.

Pak Siwon masuk ke dalam kelasku.  
"Ya, silahkan ganti baju." Kata Pak Siwon. Pelajaran olah raga pun dimuali saat kami semua sudah ganti baju dan berkumpul di lapangan.  
Perutku terasa sakit saat kami mulai bermain basket. 'Sial aku belum makan' pikirku.  
JunMin menatapku lalu meninggalkanku dan mendekati Jessica. Aku memilih untuk keluar dari permainan dan duduk di kursi pinggir lapangan.  
Donghae sedang sibuk bermain futsal teman-temannya.

-dukk-

Kepalaku terbentur sesuatu. Bola basket tentu saja.  
"Hyukkie, neo gwenchana?" Tanya Jessica yang menghampiriku.  
Aku baru mau bilang gwenchana saat tiba-tiba pandanganku kabur dan semuanya gelap seketika itu juga.

"Chagi..." Kata seseorang yang sangat aku kenal suaranya.  
Perlahan aku membuka mataku.  
"Pusing." Gumamku pelan.  
Aku menoleh ke arah suara tadi.  
Ternyata Donghae sedang memegangi tanganku dan menempelkannya di pipinya.  
"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanyanya lembut.  
"Ng~" jawabku sambil mengangguk.  
Ia menatapku khawatir.  
"Kamu gak makan ya chagi?" Tanyanya lagi.  
"Ne~" jawabku.  
Ia menatapku lalu merengkuhku ke pelukannya yang hangat.  
"Aku keluar sebentar ya?" Tanyanya setelah melepas pelukannya.  
Aku mengangguk.  
Ia berjalan keluar dari ruang UKS.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah kembali sambil membawa kotak bekal dan satu buah pisang.  
"aku suapin ya..." Katanya sambil duduk di kursi sebelahku dan mambuka kotak bekalnya.  
Aku mengangguk lagi.  
Ia menyuapiku sushi.  
"Mashitda." Kataku sambil tersenyum.  
"Kau suka sushi?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum lembut.  
"Ne~ sangat suka." Jawabku sambil mengangguk senang.  
"Baiklah lanjutkan ya?" Katanya.  
Aku mengangguk dan membuka mulutku minta disuap.  
"Kau yang masak?" Tanyaku sambil mengunyah.  
"Ah? Bukan, ini bekalku, eomma yang memasaknya." Katanya sambil tersenyum.  
"Donghae, aku masih pusing, aku tidur aja." Kataku sambil tersenyum.  
"Baiklah." Katanya sambil menutup bekalnya dan naik ke kasur.  
"Eh? Kamu mau ngapain?" Tanyaku heran saat ia duduk disebelahku.  
"Tidurlah." Katanya sambil menarikku ke posisi tidur. Ia pun tidur di seblahku lalu memelukku.  
"Hae, kau ini kenapa." Tanyaku di dadanya.  
"Tidak apa Chagi, aku mau menemanimu." Katanya sambil mendekapku lebih erat.  
Tanpa aku sadari sudah ada 2 pasang mata yang mengintip kami dari balik pintu UKS.  
Tapi untuk kali ini aku gak mau ngambil pusing dan tetep tidur di pelukan namjachinguku.

Donghae P.O.V

"Chagiya, bangun..." Kataku sambil menepuk pipinya pelan. Aku harus membangunkannya karena ini sudah jam 3 artinya semua kegiatan sekolah sudah selesai.  
"Ngg~" katanya sambil menggeliat lalu membuka matanya perlahan.  
"Ayooo kita harus pulang lho." Kataku sambil duduk di kasur.  
Ia menatapku lalu tersenyum.  
"Ara, ayo." Katanya lalu duduk di sebelahku.  
Aku segera berdiri.  
"Donghae, aku masih ngantuk nih." Katanya manja.  
Aku segera mencubit pipinya sayang lalu menatapnya.  
"Kau mau aku gendong?" Godaku.  
"Hehehehe gak gitu juga sih..." Katanya sambil tersenyum malu.  
Tanpa pikir panjang aku membalik lalu membungkuk sedikit.  
"Naiklah." Kataku.  
"Eh?"  
"Iya naiklah." Kataku sambil menarik tangannya dan melilitkan di leherku. Aku menggendongnya. "Donghae, tasku gimana?" Tanyanya.  
Aku tersenyum tipis lalu berkata, "udah ada di mobil chagi."  
"Eh? Kamu tadi ninggalin aku?" Tanyanya.  
"Ah, mana mungkin, aku nyuruh Kyuhyun tadi sebelum kesini." Kataku polos.  
"Oh..." Katanya lalu memeluk leherku dan menyenderkan kepalanya di punggungku.  
"Gomawo." Katanya.  
"Ne~ cheonma." Jawabku.  
Aku lanjut berjalan sambil menggendongnya ke mobilku.  
Aku menurunkannya dan membukakan pintu mobil. Setelah ia masuk aku pun masuk aku mengantarnya pulang.

"Mau mampir?" Ajak Hyukkie.  
"Ah gak usah, aku masih banyak urusan." Kataku halus.  
"Baiklah... Bye~" katanya sambil tersenyum lalu keluar dari mobilku.  
"Bye~" kataku.

-beberapa minggu kemudian-

Hyukkie P.O.V

-byur-  
Seember besar air berhasil membasahi diriku. Entah sudah berapa kali setiap aku masuk ke toilet pasti ada saja yang seperti ini.  
Tanpa aku tahu siapa pelakunya aku keluar lalu berjalan menuju lokerku.  
Jas serta rokku sudah basah semua. Aku harus mengambil baju ganti yang selalu aku masukan ke loker semenjak yang pertama kali terjadi.  
"Chagi~" sapa seorang namja sambil memelukku dari belakang saat aku sedang mengambil baju gantiku.  
"Lho! Kok basah?" Tanyanya sambil membalikan tubuhku.  
"Tadi kecemplung." Kataku bohong. Aku tidak pernah memberitahunya apapun yang sudah terjadi padaku biarlah seperti itu.  
"Jangan bohong chagi." Katanya sambil mengangkat daguku.  
"Aku gak apa-apa, gak usah khawatir." Jawabku lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.  
"Gak, ini gak bisa dibiarin. Kamu pasti dibully ya? Minnie udah cerita ke aku." Katanya lalu menarik tanganku masuk kelas.  
"Siapa yang ngebully yeojachinguku?" Teriaknya di depan kelas.  
Jessica dan JunMin menatap Donghae ragu.  
"NGAKU! KALO GAK BAKAL GW LAPORIN KE KEPALA SEKOLAH! GW TAU SIAPA PELAKUNYA!" Teriaknya lagi.  
"Gak usah chagiya, aku gak apa-apa." Kataku berusaha menenangkannya.  
"Gak bisa gitu Hyukkie." Katanya kesal.  
Jessica dan JunMin akhirnya ngacung.  
"Kami, emang kenapa?" Tanya Jessica.  
"Loe keterlaluan ya! Maksud loe apa?" Tanya Donghae masih emosi.  
"Mian Donghae, tapi kami gak suka kamu pacaran sama yeoja kayak dia! Level kalian tuh beda jauh!" Teriak Jessica.  
"Gw gak mau tau pokoknya kalian berdua harus minta maaf! Kalo gak bakal gw laporin ke kepala sekolah!" Katanya masih menggenggam tanganku.  
Mereka saling bertatapan bingung.  
"Mian Hyukkie-ya, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, sebenarnya aku udah ngelarang Jessica untuk ganggu kamu tapi gimana ya, aku gak bisa nolak, karena aku juga cemburu ngeliat kamu sama Donghae." Kata JunMin sambil menunduk.  
Aku hanya bisa diam sebentar lalu menghampirinya.  
"Aku gak apa-apa kok, kamu gak usah ngerasa bersalah kayak gitu." Kataku sambil memegangi bahunya.  
"Mian, jeongmal mianhae." Katanya sambil menghapus air matanya sendiri.  
"Gak apa-apa." Jawabku lalu memeluknya.  
*ooh Hyukkie kau baik sekali, author jadi terharu ƪ(ˇ▽ˇ)-cˇ_ˇ)~ *  
"Mian." Kata Jessica singkat lalu pergi keluar kelas.  
Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu tersenyum ke arah JunMin lalu menghampiri Donghae.  
"Aku ganti baju dulu ya." Kataku lalu pergi ke toilet.

Donghae P.O.V

"Aku gak tega ngeliat dia digituin Kyu, dia adalah orang yang paling aku sayang." Kataku  
"Aku tahu Donghae, tapi mau diapain? Lo mau ngebunuh Jessica gitu?" Tanyanya.  
"Grrr... Sialan kau, ya gak lah. Tapi ya dia minta ke gw supaya gak ngasih tau ke kepala sekolah tapi gimana ya, gw kan kasian ma dia juga." Kataku.  
"Yaudah loe biarin aja, nanti juga enek sendiri." Kata Yesung ikut nyaut.  
"Donghae, bisa kita bicara sebentar." Kata seorang yeoja yang berdiri di belakangku.  
"Oh, Hyukkie, oke." Jawabku lalu ikut berdiri. Ia menarikku ke tempat yang cukup sepi.  
"Kita putus aja ya." Katanya tanpa memandangku.  
"Mwo?" Teriakku kaget.  
"Ne kita putus, aku ingin memastikan perasaanku kepadamu, sekalian memberi izin Jessica untuk mengenalmu." Katanya sambil tersenyum.  
"Jika aku berpaling?" Tanyaku memastikan.  
"Aku gak akan ganggu kamu." Jawabnya.  
Aku menjentrikan jariku ke dahinya.  
"Babo ya! Aku tak mungkin berpaling chagiya... Kalau kau perlu waktu kita tak harus sampe putus juga, kau boleh membiarkan aku dekat dengan Jessica tapi tidak putus denganku." Kataku santai.  
Ia menoleh menatapku sambil mengusap dahinya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, masalah selesai." Kataku.  
"Tapi perihal putus, aku tetap mau putus denganmu." Katanya.  
Aku menatapnya ragu. "Kau gak akan berpaling kan?" Tanyaku.  
"Hmm, ya gak mungkin sih." Katanya sambil memegang dagunya tampang berpikir.  
"Oke kita putus." Kataku sambil menghela napas.  
"Jangan begitu Hae... Hanya beri aku waktu 2 minggu." Katanya.  
"Baiklah, dua minggu lagi aku tunggu kau di taman tempat kau bilang I Love You dulu kepadaku tepat jam 5, oke?" Tanyaku.  
"Oke." Jawabnya  
"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di kelas." Kataku.  
"Terimakasih sudah memberiku waktu." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia pun berbalik dan pergi.

"Donghae-ya, ajarin aku dooong~" kata Jessica dengan wajah memelas.  
Persetan karena menuruti keinginan Eunhyuk dengan menukar posisi duduknya dengan Jessica, yeoja ini begitu menggangguku.  
"Aduh, kalo gini terus pusing gw, udah lah usaha sendiri dulu." Kataku ogah-ogahan  
Aku menoleh menatap Eunhyuk. 'Aku mohon, jangan siksa aku begini.' Batinku.  
Ia menatapku balik lalu tersenyum dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke buku yang sedang ia baca.

-12 hari kemudian-  
'Besok aku akan tenang lagi' batinku sambil tersenyum senang.  
"Hyuk, besok ya." Kataku mengingatkan.  
Ia tersenyum pelan dan mengangguk. 'Iya awas saja kalo gak dateng, kamu udah bikin aku sengsara setengah mati tau gak sih duduk sama setan kecil itu?' Pikirku lagi.  
"Donghae-ya aku menyukaimu." Kata Jessica yang berdiri di depanku.  
Aku melihat Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam.  
"Maaf, aku gak bisa nerima perasaan kamu, aku cuma cinta sama yeoja yang besok bakal aku temui." Kataku tanpa mengalihkan tatapanku dari Eunhyuk yang berdiri membelakangi Jessica.  
Ia menoleh sedikit dan menatapku. Ia tersenyum simpul, lalu pergi.  
"Hiks... Kau jahat!" Teriak Jessica.  
"Maaf... Cinta gak bisa dipaksain." Kataku.  
"Itu hanya akan membuat masalah lagi." Lanjutku.


	4. Chapter 4 Finally I'm Yours

Donghae P.O.V

"Jadi apa keputusanmu?" Tanyaku.  
"Ya aku sadar, aku jatuh terlalu dalam..." Katanya sambil tersenyum.  
"Jatuh ke?" Tanyaku heran.  
"Jatuh ke dalam perasaanku kepadamu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum malu.  
"Ya ampun chagi... Kau mau kan jadi pacarku lagi?" Tanyaku sambil memggenggam tangannya.  
"Tentu saja... Aku mau banget..." Katanya lalu memelukku.  
Aku memeluknya balik.  
"Saranghae." Kataku.  
"Na ddo, jeongmal saranghae." Katanya.

"Kamu mau tau gak betapa tersiksanya aku pas duduk sama Jessica?" Kataku sambil menatapnya yang duduk di sebelahku sambil minum susu strawberry di kotak.  
"Ahahahaha, ceritakan!" Katanya sambil tertawa senang.  
"Heh, malah senang." Kataku lalu mencubit pipinya.  
"Hahahaha, ya iya aku tau, skarang critain dong chagi." Katanya sambil bergelayut manja di dadaku.  
"Ehehehehe sipp, gini, hampir setiap hari ia pasti bertanya hal-hal yang gak jelas, terus dia juga sering maksa aku jalan ma dia, tau gak siiih, aku cape banget..." Kataku kesal.  
"Ohh... Sabar ya chagiya, mulai besok aku akan kembali bersamamu chagi." Katanya sambil membelai pipiku.  
Aku merangkulnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundakku.  
"Aku senang kau kembali." Kataku senang.  
"Yeah~ finally I'm yours." Katanya sambil tersenyum senang.  
"Maldo andwae!" Teriak seorang yeoja dari belakangku.  
"Donghae milikku, andwae!" Teriaknya sambil memisahkan kami.  
"Heh! Kau ini apa-apaan sih Jessica, dia pacarku!" Teriakku kesal.  
Eunhyuk memegangi pundakku lalu duduk di pangkuanku.  
Aku menatapnya bingung.  
"Maaf Jessica, Donghae sudah jadi milikku sepenuhnya." Kata Eunhyuk lalu menciumku.  
Aku hanya bisa memegangi pinggangnya sambil menerima ciumannya.  
"I'm Yours, and You're mine." Katanya lanjut menciumku.


	5. Epilog

Author P.O.V

"Woow kau kejam sekali Hyukkie." Kata Donghae sambil tersenyum masih memegangi pinggang kecil Hyukkie.  
"Hahahaha itu caraku." Jawab Hyukkie sambil tersenyum nakal.  
"Anak nakal yaaaaa." Kata Donghae sambil mengelus-elus pipi Hyukkie.  
"Iiih, Donghaeku." Katanya sambil bergeliat manja di pelukan Donghae.  
"Heh udah dong pacaran aja!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan Minnie di depan kami.  
"Kalian ini, ini tuh taman bukan tempat pacaran." Kata Minnie lagi.  
"Oke..." Kata Hyukkie sambil melepas pelukannya dan duduk di samping Donghae.  
Kyuhyun menatap Minnie lalu tersenyum evil *aaaaaw*  
"Grrr..." Katanya sambil menggendong Minnie ala bridestyle.  
"Ya!" Teriak Minnie.  
"Ghehehe." Tawa Kyuhyun aneh.  
"Baiklah, kita pulang." Kata Kyuhyun masih menggendong Minnie.  
Donghae dan Hyukkie saling bertatap heran.  
Lalu berbarengan mengangkat bahu


End file.
